


Here Comes the Sun

by lachance



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джимми должен жить во лжи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Cosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/gifts).



> Soundtrack: [The Beatles – Here Comes The Sun](http://pleer.com/tracks/76671cSf2)

Джеймс помнит все так, будто впервые зашел в казарму вчера, ряд узких коек, совместная душевая – у вас нет пола, у вас нет имени, у вас есть два мешка для ваших жалких внутренностей, один из плотного хлопка, второй из вашей собственной кожи, помните, об этом, – и то, что Анвин перевирает его имя. Он скрипит зубами, скрипит подошвой по плитам пола, скрипит пружинами кровати, когда неловко садится; Джеймс весь – неловкость, двадцать с небольшим, слишком жесткий воздух ударяет прямо в легкие, блокируя дыхательные пути.

Тренировка, выдержка, муштра; Мерлин упирает дуло автомата между его лопатками; спустя неделю Джеймс узнает об этом автомате столько, сколько не ведал и сам Калашников. Джеймс, его зовут Джеймс, Анвин в душевой оборачивается, просит: «Передашь полотенце, Джимми?»

Собственное имя начинает гудеть в горле, как осиный рой.

Джеймс смотрит в темноту потолка, отсветы ложатся на него безупречными фигурами с картин Пита Мондриана, в то время как он сам – выломанная, искривленная фигура. Злость продирает с головы до пальцев, пальцы помнят текстуру пороха, плечи – чувство отдачи; патрон раскручивается в нарезном дуле и ввинчивается в податливую мишень, а лучше бы – в чью-то голову. Джеймс закрывает глаза.

Положение военное, синдром – будто бы поствоенный, побудка в четыре утра, Анвин, зевая, проходит мимо, шлепая босыми ногами по полу, было бы интимно, не будь вокруг еще четыре человека. От стеснения на вторые сутки не остается и следа, и это к лучшему, потому что к влажному, скороспелому апрелю их группу, теперь состоящую из четырех человек, разделяют на две, и оказывается, что все только начинается.

Поэтому солнечным утром в первый день мая Джеймс просыпается и видит над собой сухие чешуйки готовой посыпаться штукатурки – будто запекшаяся кровь на ссадине, нет, не нужно лишних ассоциаций, – и скидывает с себя Анвина, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. Узкая койка, задымленный гостиничный номер, солнце хлещет в распахнутые окна. Пришлось распахнуть – звон разбитого стекла переполошил бы весь мотель. Хорошо точно знать, когда в тебя выстрелят, спасибо, Мерлин, вы настоящий герой. 

Не благодарите Джеймс.

Азалии на терраске. Ли просыпается и потягивается всем телом, не открывая глаз, разморенный, соленый, золотой, святой классицистов; "Простираю к тебе руки мои, душа моя - к тебе, как жаждущая земля"… Джеймс раздраженно качает головой, выдержки хватает не всегда, а та, что еще остается, тает, как карамель под солнцем. Анвин смеется, глядя в прицел, и Анвин смеется, глядя в дуло, – плебей, бешеные псы не боятся смерти. Джеймс вздергивает подбородок, тянется к горлу, чтобы поправить галстук, но пальцы спотыкаются о растянутый ворот футболки. Добро пожаловать в штат Невада. За окнами кактусы. Никаких азалий, Джимми, тебе приснилось.

– Не называй меня так, – Джеймс качает головой, расплачиваясь за номер усталой пифии у захламленной стойки, и Ли смеется, обнимая его за плечи, смеется так, что солнце могло бы светить ярче, вероятно, но полдень в Неваде к тому не располагает.

У них потрепанный олдсмобиль, двадцать баксов наличными, долгая дорога до Аризоны и возможность воспользоваться помощью Мерлина. Которой хорошо бы никогда, вы слышите меня, мистер Анвин? Никогда не пользоваться. Ли хохочет и пересказывает Мерлину местные анекдоты про англичан. Первые два или три тому и правда удается делать вид, что линия связи так же пуста и безжизненна, как трасса в глуши, по которой они неуклонно движутся вперед. Вдоль дороги растут секвойи и кактусы, Ли хохочет будто бы над каждым его словом, солнце в зените вспарывает сетчатку. Джеймсу душно, тесно, пространство звенит прорванными границами; внутренний саммит по установке нового мирового порядка затягивается раз за разом, и он не может придти хоть к какому-то шаткому миру с самим собой.

Джеймс весь – холодная война. Ли во сне заваливается на бок и едва не падает головой ему на колени, приходится придержать, и дыхание едва заметно холодит раскаленное плечо. У Джеймса гудит голова, а под веки будто бы набился весь песок пустыни Мохаве. На одно бесконечное мгновение посреди пустой трассы, лентой уходящей к самому горизонту, он безнадежно закрывает глаза, и тогда чертов Ли Анвин сквозь сон шепчет: «Джимми».

Все, строго говоря, катится в пропасть, и христианская концепция ада только подогревает разгоряченное воображение. У Ли Анвина жена и ребенок – это неизменный факт, с которым нужно считаться, даже если с этим не желает считаться он сам. Впрочем, грань, отделяющая порыв от действия тонка, и он ее не переходит, держась прямо, как солдат; на долгие мили до чертовой Аризоны они оба становятся пограничниками. Позже Джеймс с трудом вспоминает, что его сорвало на границе штатов, где-то в редком лесу, в котором они пытались собрать ветки для ночного костра.

Имя Джеймса на веки вечные вписано в его семейную историю, в список лучших студентов Оксфорда, в ряды молодежной партии республиканцев – и вырезано в коре секвойи, которую он не смог бы обхватить и двумя руками, если бы предпринял попытку совершить это объятие. Джеймс снимает очки. Ли, кажется, хмурится. Свои он стягивает с переносицы очень медленно и неуверенно, будто только теперь и понимает до конца.

Понимает… что? На трассе кто-то сигналит, проезжая мимо, между стволами редких деревьев их отлично видно с дороги и картинка двусмысленна, кажется, именно эта двоякость происходящего заставляет Джеймса сделать один шаг вперед, а Ли – отступить, упираясь спиной в теплый древесный ствол.

Имя Джеймса оказывается у него прямо между лопаток, там же, куда упиралось дуло Мерлина во время одной из учебных операций; Ли шипит сквозь зубы, когда он медлит, дергает на себя за воротник рубашки, выучка, выдержка и муштра медленно стирались с их лиц всю дорогу до границы, а скоро от них, кажется, ничего не останется, по крайней мере, у Ли. У Анвина жена и ребенок. У Джеймса – дом в Сассексе, двухсотлетний скотч, знание о том, как нужно есть мидии; Ли же в свою очередь знает, что мидии – жуткая дрянь.

Совесть кажется слишком зыбкой, невозможность решать за другого вопреки собственным предположением обрушивается на плечи грузом креста – чувство вины лишь жгло, свобода же оглушает, заставляет потерять ориентацию в пространстве; покачнувшись, он опирается ладонью над головой Ли, Ли Анвина, проигравшего с рождения во всех смыслах, и он смеется, поднимая лицо Джеймса за подбородок, бормоча свое раздражающее «Джимми» прямо в искривленный абрис чужих сухих губ. Джеймс целует его, и кладет руку на горло над воротником, и надавливает пальцами на податливую гладь кожи, и прижимается ближе, просовывая колено между чужими ногами; Ли смеется, Ли говорит: «Джимми».

Джимми должен жить во лжи.


End file.
